


Secrets for everybody

by Cruffice Rufio Amor Punto (masticina)



Category: atlanta nights - Fandom
Genre: Multi, atlanta-nights, travistea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masticina/pseuds/Cruffice%20Rufio%20Amor%20Punto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlanta Night is a hot bed of socialites, young money and many secrets. This story is the steamy insight in the life of these people.  Where secrets are many and love comes with danger! What do these socialites hide! What is bulging in Steven suffern pants and well just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets for everybody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> I do not own the story, the characters nor the setting. As most fan fiction writers I was touched in the right places wink wink by the writings of Travis Tea [http://www.travistea.com/]. His book has truly inspired me and taught me many great things. 
> 
> So please do read the Original!

Penelope was bored of listening to Margaret Eastmen's stories. Even though this was the nurse who had helped her Bruce Lucent she couldn't even feint interrest. Why was she allowed to have not only seen but touched the body of her Bruce Lucent. The rippling muscles, the delirious stubbles and those brown eyes one could drown in if eyes were made of water. Penelope didn't know that eyes did contain allot of fluid on the inside. But why was that nurse allowed to see that massive member and even clean up those stitches left by the car accident. An accident she had little to do with she lied to herself.  
Margaret Eastmen was just saying how horrible sorry she was for the terrible car crash that Bruce Lucent had to suffer through. Didn't Penelope suffer herself? Wasn't it her that had see Margaret touch that studly body of Bruce Lucent. She couldn't stand the idea. Yet Margaret was saved of being pushed aside by Penelope as suddenly a 2015 Prius in Ferrari Red shot over the parking lot of the Polo Club. The speeds were dangerous high and it made Penelope so hot. The backwheels lost grip as the sports car turned causing a black trail of rubber. Penelope's heart beat faster shivering at the thoughts of Steven Suffern touch. His scent alone made her turn red like a wildebeast seeking a mate.   
Margaret Eastmen saw it to and was blushing. She only knew Steven Suffern from the tales of her friends. Friends like Penelope Urbain! It was good to have good friends but even better to have Bruce Lucent to take care for. But that hunk that came out of the car, that thigh shirt couldn't hide those muscles and that short was bulging. Big many hands and big friendly charming face could make any women swoon. Yes many knew the fruit of Steven Suffern. So did also Andrew Venice knew as he was hiding with a big lens stuck on the camera hiding in the bushes. He made a pictures while Steven Suffern walked out of the car. His Nikon D600 was a trusty work horse combined with the Nikkor 200mm f/2 IF-ED made sure that even in low light he had the pictures he needed. Steven Suffern was closing in to the ladies and he had to make sure all was grabbed the the tiny eyed that resided deep within that mysterious camera body.  
Penelope was fluttered her cheeks red and she pushed her breasts up. She was so much better then Margeret Eastmen and Steven Suffern would know that. He came closer to the ladies. “You two ordered a taxi to the zoo?”  
It sounded so silly but his blink showed the girls that he means the Zoo in his Pants! The Boa wanted to play and maybe the girls could play monkey. Not many nights ago he had gone wild like the pinguins in the sahara on Penelope.   
The girls giggles kissing him on a cheek on each side. Penelope added a brush with her tongue going to that ear with a suckle. Margaret had noticed this to and would suckle an ear long as her hand slide down over that shirt just to stop above that bulging playground.  
This was the moment Andrew Venice had hoped for and even though his own trousers felt smaller as he watched the girls he made even more pictures. Some he thought he would keep for his own pleasure. So many pictures he already has of Steven Suffern even some from under the shower. Oh yes he had placed a small camera without Steven having noticed. He felt naugthy as if he needed a nurse. Andrew needed a Nurse, no a Nanny, a Nanny to hit him.   
The girls followed Steven Suffern into his Prius out of 2015. And with burning tires they rode of. Andrew didn't care, he had the pictures and better he knew where Steven Suffern would go to. The whole pleasure palace of Steven Suffern was filled with hidden cameras. And Andrew would watch the videos shot at night with sanitairy towels close by. Oh those lovely nights.   
Steven was riding over the speed limit past the Atlanta Beach, it was at least an hour to his Mountain Lovenest but he knew the quicker routes so his Boa Constrictor wouldn't need to wait long for his time out of the cage. Margaret sat next to him and her hands just couldn't stop touching his rock hard abs. He knew she wanted to touch lower to!   
Penelope looked at them in jealousy how could Margaret touch Steven Suffern like that it should be hear that was touching him like that and slip her hand into this bursting shorts. But tonight she would show Steven just what she could do with her tongue, she had a stud in there now that her friends had suggested would make fellatio just heavenly. Oh she would take that man meat fully inside her mouth using the tip of her tongue to tickle the balls. Another trick Margaret Eastmen had never learned, or so she thought. Margaret had other ideas with Steven Suffern eying that bulge. She knew a trick with a bit of strong that would make him scream for joy. He would be all hers.   
The bugatti stopped for the wooden house that seemed like it could house many. But in truth it was all Steven Sufferns house of naugthy. He had bought it with money he had won by stock manipulation using the software written by the brilliant Bruce Lucent. Not that Bruce Lucent knew though Steven Suffern always felt as if he was dancing on the tip of a sharp knife. With the lovely ladies at the side he led them into his pleasure house. The main room let to an open kitchen with granite table top. A luxury stove made of brushed aluminum and cherry wood kitching cabinets. A wooden bottle rack with a choice of wines and a basket with fresh vegetables brought every week by an expensive biological service.   
There was a fire place with around it skins of an ice bear, a bear and one made of pinguins. Though the ice bear one was fake as Steven Suffern was at heart a vegetarian. He offered the girls one of the wines, “Can I offer the ladies a 2002 Francis Ford Coppola Chardonnay?”  
The ladies could only agree with such an offer, a great choice wine to start a long hot sexy night. In his low lit camera room Andrew Venice was watching. The many screens showing the many rooms in Steven Suffern pleasure palace. But it was one screen that Andrew was keeping in full attention. The one where Steven Suffern was now with Penelope Urbain and Margaret Eastmen. They were drinking wine for now at a roaring fire. If only they knew they were being watched.


End file.
